<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boredom and Steam by foursword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821186">Boredom and Steam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursword/pseuds/foursword'>foursword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anika &amp; Our Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bathroom Sex, Body Hair, Consent, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Desi Character, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/F, Face farting, Farting, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Scent Kink, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursword/pseuds/foursword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anika and the narrator, a cis/trans lesbian couple, have some sexy fun in the shower on a boring weekend.</p><p>Includes farting, detailed anal sex, and references to a trans girl’s penis, just in case you’re not into any of those things (or if you are!) x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anika/Me, Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anika &amp; Our Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boredom and Steam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! :) I don’t know if I’m any good at this, but I’ve really been enjoying writing smut.</p><p>Please leave comments with thoughts, ideas, or anything else! &lt;3 Just nothing transphobic or unkind, please. This is lesbian fart porn, so unless you’re into that, I don’t know why you’re here :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don’t get me wrong, life is fine. I don’t think I’m, like, depressed or anything. But if you know me, you’ll know how easily I can get bored out of my mind.</p><p>Anika was at my apartment one weekend, but she’d come over on the condition that she could bring her laptop and get some work done. In theory, I was cool with that: I mean, I was happy with anything that meant I got to spend more time with her. But in practice...</p><p>“Aniiiiiii,” I groaned, tugging at her shirt like a little kid. She was sat at my desk and had been working on some assignment for, like, an hour and a half. With her eyes still on the screen, she groaned back at me, teasing my tone.<br/>
“I’m bored.” I said, as if it wasn’t obvious. She turned to look at me, and took her hands from the keyboard onto her lap, with her fingers hidden inside her long sleeves.</p><p>“I know, I know,” she said. “I just wanna get a good chunk of this work done so I don’t have to stress about it later.” I shrugged, and shuffled myself out of the room, going to sit in my bedroom.</p><p>Now I don’t know about you, but when I’m bored, there’s another feeling that tends to arise pretty quickly. I slumped back on my bed and absentmindedly passed my hand over my chest, tummy, and stopped in between my thighs. No— I can’t do this now, I thought. It’s weird to masturbate when she’s somewhere else in the house with me. Instead, I picked up a book and lazily leafed through it. I’m interested in art history, so I have a few books with a whole lot of pictures in them. It’s good for when you don’t have the energy to, you know, actually read something. I was looking at a Japanese artwork of a skeleton creeping up on a princess. I don’t know the right word, but she was wearing some flowy, enormous gown, and was fast asleep. She looked comfortable. I lay my head down on the bed, and even though I didn’t mean to, my eyes ended up closing slowly.</p><p>I don’t know how long I’d been asleep — or if I was even properly asleep — but I awoke a little startled, still on my bed in the fetal position, with Anika sitting beside me and stroking my shoulder.</p><p>“I finished my work,” she said, and I gave a half-awake mumble in approval. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Of course she could. I sat up slowly into a cross-legged position, and put my head into her shoulder. She kissed my ear, my hair, my cheek. In return, I put my hand on her neck and kissed her lips. My hands stroked her back, smoothing out the folds in her baggy white button-up shirt. She looked so cute. I tickled my hands over her neck, drew them through her hair, and kissed her lips again.</p><p>“Let’s watch something stupid on TV,” she said, scooting back on my bed to sit up against the headboard. She patted her hand on the cushion next to her, and I went to sit on it. As I did, she kept her hand there, and gave my butt a little squeeze. I leaned into her chest and put my arm around her, and she took the remote from my bedside table and turned the TV onto some dumb American competition show.</p><p>I’m not a child, and I don’t think I really act like one either. But there’s something so comforting, so reassuring, in collapsing into someone else’s chest, letting them stroke your hair and look after you. I wasn’t listening to the TV; I was listening to Ani’s heartbeat in her chest. It felt so close, for a moment I wondered if it was really my own. I leaned towards her more, and put my leg over hers. She stroked it softly, passing her hand up and down my thigh, and I felt warm and protected.</p><p>In the background of my mind, I vaguely heard a guy on the TV say something about “tonight’s eager contestants”. I pushed myself up, with my right hand on Nika’s soft tummy, and stood up by the side of the bed.</p><p>“I need to pee,” I said.<br/>
“Mmkay.”</p><p>I went off to the bathroom and sat down at the toilet. I hadn’t the locked the door behind me, or even closed it, because it was just us here, and we weren’t really embarrassed around each other anymore, even in this kinda context. But then, to be fair, it got a little awkward. Not in a bad way, just ...</p><p>Anika walked in, closed the door behind her, and stood in front of me, as my shorts were around my ankles and I was — well, I was peeing.</p><p>“Um. Hi!” I said, a little confused.<br/>
“Let’s take a shower together,” said Ani.<br/>
I giggled at her playfully, and I could hear the TV still on in my room. She really couldn’t have waited one minute, huh?</p><p>“Sure,” I said. “But first I— you know.” Anika laughed and nodded, and went to the turn the shower on.</p><p>I finished peeing and flushed the toilet. When I got up, I pulled my panties and shorts back up out of habit, and then realised I didn’t need to. I took them off again, though I felt kinda goofy standing there with just a t shirt on and my dick completely soft. Like I’d been caught in the middle of getting changed, or something. Ani walked over to me from the shower, pecked me on the cheek, and lifted my top over my head so I was completely naked. (I don’t wear socks indoors very often. I don’t know why.)</p><p>Then, Ani started to undress. She unbuttoned her baggy shirt and I saw the familiar freckles on her chest. She was insecure about them, but I thought they were the cutest thing in the world. She awkwardly shuffled her jeans over her hips and butt, then took her socks off, and stood before me in her mismatched bra and panties. She was so ... just ... beautiful. Her skin was soft, delicate, deep brown, and she had her hair, which was always messy in the most adorable way, tied crazily on top of her head.</p><p>“The water’s probably hot now, right?” she asked, and, with a cheeky smile, added: “so you can take these off of me now.” I reached around her chest as though I were hugging her, and unclipped her bra, letting out her cute boobs, each one of them a perfect handful. Then, after giving her butt a little squeeze, I pulled down her panties and put them to one side, so that we were both naked before each other, like Eve and Eve.</p><p>Holding hands, we stood beneath the shower, and I soaked my hair wet so that I could push it all back, out of my face. Ani leaned into me, her breasts squeezing against my chest, and I placed my arms around her. For a while, we stayed like this, embraced in each other’s arms with the warm water trickling down our bodies.</p><p>“Want me to clean you?” I asked, and she gave me a cute smile, wiggling her body with happiness, and said yes. I squirted a load of green shower gel into my hands and rubbed them together, letting it form a foam which I rubbed over her bony shoulders, her soft breasts and nipples, and her tummy. She stood there, leaning into me slightly, as I lathered the hair in her armpits, the smooth skin on her back, her fuzzy legs, and her feet. To be looking after her in this way was the simplest, most wonderful pleasure I could imagine. I knew for certain that I loved her.</p><p>Our legs intertwined a little, and, with more soap in my hands, I washed her lower back and then slid a hand between her plump ass cheeks, letting the water wash away the sweat that was caught in her hair. She’d been sat on her butt at my desk for too long, working too hard, and I wanted to relieve her. I put my left hand under the stream of hot water to rinse off the suds, and then placed it gently between her thighs, feeling her delicate pussy.</p><p>“Mmh.” Her hands clasped around me a little tighter.<br/>
“Is this okay?” I asked, and she nodded into my shoulder. My fingers ran up and down her labia, and I felt the little jolts in her body as she started to get excited. Ever so carefully, I slid my two middle fingers into her pussy, and pressed gently against her wall. With my other hand around her back, I pulled her closer into me, and we held each other tight.</p><p>My shower is one of those wet-room showers, without any ‘walls’, so we had room to sit down. Letting go of one another for a moment, she sat down on her butt, leaning against the wall. Her ass was big enough that I could still see it from the front, stuck out at the sides and peeking beneath her pussy. I knelt in front of her and placed my fingers between her legs again, stroking a little more enthusiastically. Anika moaned a little, and leaned forward, signalling that we should kiss. She stuck her tongue right inside my mouth, and I let her feel around inside of me as I sucked on her, and as my fingers explored her wet cunt.</p><p>I was really turned on, and had gotten pretty hard. She let my penis rest on her hand, and she stroked on top of it gently with her thumb. My balls, relaxed by the heat of the shower, dangled loosely below me, and she cupped them, so softly, in her loving hand.</p><p>I moved my hand around so that my thumb was in her vagina, and my fingers felt around beneath it, softly scratching at the hair beneath her asshole. I took out my thumb to stroke her clit, and she jolted, tightening her grip on my balls a little.</p><p>“Fuck,” I mumbled, instinctively.<br/>
“Oh my God,” she said, “I’m sorry, are you-?”</p><p>I was fine, honestly. It hurt a little — and not in a good way — but I think my horniness just distracted me from it. It’s hard to feel that bad when you’re in love with a real angel, and she’s sat naked and dripping in front of you.</p><p>“I’ll tell you how you can make it up to me, though,” I said, trying to hide a smile as she met my eyes. She smirked, and pecked me on the lips.<br/>
“Okay, miss horny,” Ani said teasingly.<br/>
“You sure?” I asked, and she nodded straight away.<br/>
“Yeah! I’m teasing you, but really I like it,” she said.</p><p>I got up to turn the knob down on the shower, so the stream of water was a little less intense, and Anika got on her knees on the bathroom floor. She’d put a flannel and a sponge beneath each of her knees, like padding. That’s cute, I thought to myself.</p><p>“You’re cute,” I said aloud, and she giggled.<br/>
“Thank youuu,” she replied in a sing-song voice.<br/>
“Sure you’re comfy?” I asked, figuring that it wasn’t that bad to double check. She nodded, facing the floor.</p><p>She had presented her beautiful ass up in the air, and water was dripping off of it, with little droplets weaving beneath the black hairs. I gently stroked her round cheek, tugging a little on the fatty part. Then, with both hands, I started to worship her whole gorgeous ass, squeezing it and feeling the soft, short hairs on her buttcheeks beneath the palms of my hands. I gave her a playful spank, and she giggled, making my penis twitch with excitement.</p><p>Inevitably, my eyes were drawn to her tight, puckered anus. We hadn’t had sex for a few days, and it had been even longer since my tongue had explored her delicious, dark, juicy asshole. I went excitedly down on her, licking it up and down. Since I’d washed it, I couldn’t smell the sweaty musk that I was used to, but there was still a hint of its usual dirty taste. Searching for more, I gently stuck my tongue inside, and Ani whimpered.</p><p>“M-maybe I should start pinching you more often,” she teased, though her voice was fainter thanks to her aroused sighs. I knew she meant my balls, but I knew that she didn’t like to use words like ‘penis’ or ‘balls’ about my body, in case it made me uncomfortable.</p><p>My tongue dug deeper into her dirty brown asshole as I spread her cheeks wide, and I could taste ... well, that familiar, thick taste of ass. Among the water that was all over my body, I could feel myself starting to leak warm precum.</p><p>Spprrrfft!</p><p>As I pulled my tongue out of her tight, hairy hole, it let out the air I’d pushed inside her, and I watched her asshole wink as it farted her warm scent into my face. This gave me an idea. While giving Nika’s pussy some attention with my fingers, letting her moan shamelessly, I popped my thumb in and out of her tight butthole, pushing in loads of air.</p><p>After about thirty seconds, she let out a horny groan, and I could see that she was pushing at her asshole. Then, all at once, — pfffrrrrrttt! — she let out a long, spluttering fart which gaped her asshole, and for a second I saw the red-pink walls of her hot, wet anus. I moaned in a mixture of admiration and awe at how loud her ass was, then worshipped her beautiful sloppy hole with my tongue, circling around it and poking at it, feeling bubbles of hot air squelch out of it and into my mouth. My hands stroked her squishy, gorgeous brown asscheeks as I buried my tongue one last time in her dirty hole, and then I put my arms around her waist to let her face me again.</p><p>“Fuck,” I said, leaning back against the wall, and noticing how much my hard cock was dripping. “That was hot!”</p><p>Ani smiled at me and raised an eyebrow, proud of herself and yet aware of the weirdness of our sexuality. Then, she put her hand on my arm, and looked me in the eyes. </p><p>“Stick your tongue out,” she said. I did, and showed her just how slimy it was after digging around inside her dirty butt. She leaned forward, and, delicately taking my penis in her hand, sucked on my tongue, tasting her own asshole. We both moaned and whimpered into one another’s mouths.</p><p>“Wait,” I said, backing up. “I don’t want to cum until you do.” After all, thanks to the shortcomings of my body, I can only orgasm once. Ani smiled at the floor.</p><p>Since we’d been in there a while, the room was warm and filled with steam, we didn’t need the shower on anymore. I turned it off, and sat back down, to see Ani idly stroking her pussy. We were sitting in a half-inch of water, and it bubbled around her butt as she accidentally let out one last little fart, and we snorted with laughter.</p><p>“Okay, I thought maybe we could try something new,” she said, and raised her voice at the end, like she was asking permission.</p><p>“Sure!” I said, smiling, and she pushed me gently so that my head and my back were firmly against the wall. Then, she pulled my hips away from the wall a little, and sat on my lap, facing me.</p><p>Because of my dysphoria, I’m not really into penetrative sex; besides, Ani had only been with other cis girls before, so it wasn’t like she was missing the feeling of a cock inside her. But right now, mine had never been so close to her pussy, and I didn’t know what she was planning.</p><p>She shuffled forward, her squishy butt sliding over my thighs, so that our genitals were actually touchingly Then, she pulled my penis against her, and started to rub her pussy against it. Like I said, I’m not into penetrative sex, and this wasn’t actually penetrative, but — ugh, whatever. It felt so fucking amazing.</p><p>I put my arms around her shoulders and felt her warm body so close to mine, as she kept grinding slowly. I angled my head down, a little awkwardly, so that I could take her nipple into my mouth, and I sucked and licked at it as she moaned. My penis was completely erect, and the tip was bright red and glistening with a mixture of precum and the juice from Ani’s pussy. She rubbed it against her clit and moaned loudly, turning me on even more.</p><p>I started to thrust slightly with my hips, so that my cock would stroke harder against her wet cunt. My hands cupped her breasts, then caressed her arms and squeezed her hairy butt. I noticed that my fingers could still reach her asshole, and I stuck two of them in firmly, wiggling around and feeling how it was still so slimy down there. As I rubbed faster and faster against her pussy, and she groaned and yelped with her head right by mine, I tried my trick again: I slid my fingers quickly in and out of her dirty asshole, loosening it up and pushing air into it, over and over again.</p><p>I was interrupted by Ani’s ecstatic whimpers in my ear, as she tried to speak clearly between her rhythmic moans:</p><p>“You’re gonna make me cum,” she said. Helplessly, I let out a deep sigh of pleasure, and kept stroking hard so that I could climax with her. In just a few moments, she kissed my neck crazily, sucking at it and pinching with her teeth, as I felt her vagina start to tense against my penis. As she came, her whole body tensed over and over, including her asshole, which let out a long, wet fart as she came.</p><p>Spprrrfffttrrttttttt!!!’</p><p>With the excitement of her orgasm and her loud, dirty fart, my cock helplessly spasmed and shot a load of cum into the air, which landed messily on our chests, as we held each other tight.</p><p>“Fuck,” we mumbled in unison, and laughed at the coincidence. In spite of the sticky cum dripping down our bodies, I still saw Anika as the most beautiful girl in the world, and she even made me feel comfortable in my own body, too. A shy little fart came out of her asshole as I squeezed her tight, and we embraced each other’s wet, panting bodies in the steaming room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>